harry's new beginings
by Ravinhairedvampire
Summary: after being beaten harry lashes out, left alone in a new countrey, making new friends and a new family will hogwarts be ready of a harry that does not let people threaten him or his newfamily. gray harry strong,dumbeldore/bashing harry/harem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own harry potter, batman, x-men, fantastic four, stargate, teen titans, ironman, hulk, justice league .

Chapter one

Vernon Dursley was when thought about a family man even if he was overweight with narrow eyes and black hair and moustache, through if anyone knew the truth they would sat differently.

The reason many thought this was because to his wife Petunia and the son Dudley he was very loving and worked hard to provide for them. The one person that no one knew about was his freak of a nephew Harry Potter.

The Dursley home was very clean and tidy, but this had nothing to do with them it was all Harry. As far as the Dursley's were concerned Harry was lower than trash, and that is the way they treated the five almost six year old.

He was forced to do all the chores around the house, while they did nothing. If he failed, did something wrong or just felt like it, Vernon would beat, starve and humiliate him whenever possible.

Harry was forced to sleep in the cupboard while they slepted in proper beds with quilts and mattress ,and all he had was a small cot mattress and a blanket that was very light and thin. The cupboard door had locks on it so that he could not escape or get out; they had to let him out.

Now many people would be asking how anyone, let alone a family member could treat a child this way.

The answer is that they treat him this way for three reasons.

1st they fear what he could do.

2nd they where aloud to

And lastly he was easy to blame if anything went wrong.

Why would they two fully grown adults and a child the same age be afraid of Harry Potter? Simple Harry was not like the rest of his family, he was magical in every sense of the word, for Harry Potter is a wizard.

While Vernon Dursley was slightly overweight (as in big foot being slightly hairy) Petunia was the exact opposite. She was tall and skinny with a long neck and pouty lips with two large front teeth. She was pale white with dry brown hair, and cold blue eyes. The reason that she had a long neck was, she was a real nosy bitch. She liked to know who was doing what, what they were up to, when they got something etc. Now as the saying goes like father like son, this could not be truer for Vernon and Dudley he was the spitting image of his father weight and all. None of them would win any beauty competitions.

Harry was the exact opposite of them while small even for his age he was slim, with raven black hair, emerald green eyes but his most distinguished feature was a scar above his left eye brow in the shape of a lightning bolt. Harry got this when the dark lord Voldemort went to Godricks Hollow to kill him; it was the same night that both his parents died. His father James Potter was the first to die. He fought the dark lord in attempt to buy some time for Lily and Harry to escape. Lily was the second to die, she could not escape instead died protecting her baby. When Voldemort fired the kill curse intent on finishing the baby, the curse rebounded of him and back to the dark lord killing him instead.

Harry was a very bright boy for his age even if everyone else thought differently. He did not know way his aunt and uncle beat him, but he knew they would do so more if he did better than their precious Dudley so he faked being dum. Now Harry may not know why they did this to him but he knew that he was different from everyone else he met. He could make things happen for instance, when his aunt shave or as she put it cut his hair near bald he somehow made it all grow back by the next day. He only learned his name when he went to school, before that he had only been called boy or freak. Another example was when in school one of the teachers made fun of his hair and he somehow hade the teacher's hair turn blue. He also found out if he wanted something like a biscuit then he somehow got one or turned water into fruit juice, but he had to be careful that he did not get caught or he would get a beating.

When these things were happened he felt this kind of funny feeling that he was not sure what it was, but seemed to happen when he was emotional.

There was one person in his whole life that had showed him any kindness that he could remember, and that was Mrs Figg one of the people that the Dursley's would dump him with if they what to get rid of him. She was a kind gentle old woman who had one too many cats, but loved them all; she was the only one that treated him well.

At the moment Petunia, Dudley and Harry where at home, while Vernon was at work, and he love the job that he had. He worked for Grunning's a drill bitts company which he was a low level manger.

"Vernon" a man in his late thirties propped his head round the door.

"Yes" Vernon said "what can I do for you Mr Michael's "

Mr Michael's entered the room and sat down in one of the chair's facing Vernon, after shaking his hand.

"Well I'll get strait to the point, management has been very impressed with the way you handle you're self and those contracts. We are looking to expand are growth further into the states, as well as Eastern Europe. When thinking of whom to send to get the states contract, we thought of you."

"Me" asked Vernon completely shocked.

"Why yes you, the company that we are looking for to do this with is Wayne Industries in Gotham city. We know that you have a family, so we have arranged for you and them to go together, think of it as a working holiday."

"Thank you sir, it's a big surprise but I look forward to doing this. When would we be leaving for this trip" Vernon asked all reading planning on how to tell his family the good news.

"The tickets are ready at the air port, you leave in two days. We realise it is short notice but the faster we move the sooner we make money" kind of makes sense

"I understand sir and thank you" Vernon stood up to shake Michael's hand as he left.

With that said and done Michael's left Vernon's office. Vernon sat back in his chair stunned; he had been given a big opportunity by the bosses. With that dealt with he calls his secretary and told her the he had to go home and get things ready for the trip.

With that said Vernon rushed home to tell his family the good news. About half an hour later Vernon pulled his black lexis into the drive of number 4 privet drive and opened the front door, to the shock of his wife and son. Vernon closed the door and met his family in the living room.

"What are you doing home" Petunia asked shock to see him home earlier than usual.

"Ya daddy" Dudley squealed

Vernon smiled as he told them the reason. "The reason that I came home early today is because the boss has asked me to go to the states for a new contract, and that I can bring you with me." He explained to them

Dudley jumped up out of the setae, well as much as a fat 6 year old could. He was excited about going with his parents, and of course of all the presents that he would be getting.

Petunia was both happy for her husband and also worried; she decided to address them in order.

"Vernon I'm very happy for you, I have no doubts you will be getting a promotion after this."

"Thank you sweet heart" Vernon replayed with love but noticed the rather painful expression on his wife's face. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing really, but when do we leave and what about the boy" she asked with venom in her voice at the end when thinking of the freak.

Vernon lost his joyful expression at the thought or the boy, "speaking of which were is he".

"Why were all good little beasts belong, in his room" she said with a smirk.

Vernon smiled at that, good he thought just where it should be. "Well Michael said that we have to leave in two days time, and the tickets are at the air port just to be collected. As for the freak, I'm sure we can dump him on someone, or have Marge sit on him." At the thought of what his sister would do to the some he could not help but smile. "In fact I'll get on that right now", after saying this he went to hall where the phone was. He started calling different numbers asking if any of them could take Harry for a week or so. Some of the numbers he could not get connected to, others just flat out refused.

When Vernon phoned Mrs Figg, she was at home thinking about Harry. When she heard Vernon and was told that the family was going with him to the states, and they wanted her to look after harry. She smirked and told Vernon no and hung up before he could say anything else. Now if he so badly wanted to go he would have to take Harry with him. It would also certainly piss of a certain white bearded goat fucker when he found out.

The last number that Vernon dialled was for his sister, everyone else had refused so she was his only hope.

Ring ring...ring ring.. Please pick up Marge ring. "Hello" came a very familiar voice that he recognised.

"Hello Marge, its Vernon listen me and the family have to go to the states for a while on business for the company, and I... WE were wondering if you could watch the boy for us. It would be for about a week or so starting this Wednesday"

"Sorry dear brother but I can't am tied up in Aberdeen at a dog competition till the end of next week"

"Marge you are last hope everyone else refused to take the freak" Vernon was pleading with his sister to help them.

"So sorry dear brother but that's life. Man up and deal with it, so stop being a bitch" with that she hung up.

Vernon stared at the phone in shear disbelief and rage at what his sister had said to him. His face and head going redder and redder with anger. Petunia who had been in the kitchen came in when she heard Vernon hang up the phone to see if he had any luck.

"Any luck dear" she ask him

"None, not one of them would be willing to take him off are hands." He sigh's "I ges we have no other choice other than take him with us. I know what you're going to say, but I will not leave that thing here and we could not keep him locked up. For one I will not have him soil my clean house (Harry's thank you very much after all he is the one that cleans it), he probley would burn the house down while we were away (fat chance idiot). So that leaves taking him with use, that way we can keep an eye on him and he won't wreck the house. Don't worry I'll (talk) to the boy later. With that done the rest of the Dursley's went in for dinner made of course by harry.

Dudley was excited about going to the states, so after dinner he decided to ask his farther about it. "Dad what's it like there, were are we going, what's the food like there" and so on.

Vernon was not sure about most of the things his son had asked about as the family nor had he ever been state side. "Son I don't know much about it yet. The place we are going to is called Gotham city. The rest I will find out about later tonight and tell you tomorrow, but first I have to have to talk to the boy."

Dudley was disappointed about not finding out what he wanted to know, settled for knowing tomorrow. After all the talking at the table was done Petunia and Dudley moved into the living room. While Vernon went to get the freak out of his cupboard.

Harry was curled up in his cupboard, with his small blanket wrapped around his small body. He could hear his aunt, uncle and cousin talking but could not make out what they were saying. He could hear the footsteps of his uncle getting closer to the door, and praying that he was not going to get another beating. One way make sure that was not did not happen was to (A) be polite and (b) not look him in the eye or face.

Vernon was not looking forward to this but it must be done. So thinking the sooner he gets this out of the way the sooner he can forget about the freak that they were dumped with.

Harry was trembling when his cupboard door was flung open and he was ruffley yanked out by his uncle.

Vernon dragged harry into the kitchen and through him down. "Now listen here you little freak, today my boss has given me the opportunity to prove myself to the company. To do this they have asked me to go to the states and get a contract signed there. They are allowing me to bring my family with me for a few days vacation while I'm busy. Unfortunately we have to take you with us. None of the usual people want to take you, so we have to. This is to make sure you don't destroy the house while we are away, but I warn you now. You will behave, be quite or there will be consaquences and so that you don't forget." He took of his belt and began to beat young Harry about the upper body.

All the time that his uncle was talking he kept his eyes on the floor, as he listened to what his uncle had said. He could not believe what he was hearing. They were going to take him with them to the states, he was slightly excited that maybe he would get to see some of the sights and other stuff. That feeling died a rather painful death as he processed what his uncle had said next, as his body exploded into pain. He did not cry out in pain for he knew that the beating would only get worse if he did so.

Vernon smirked as he watched the boy curl up into the fettle position, after about ten minutes he stopped. The only reason that he stop was that Harry had passed out due to the pain. With that dealt with Vernon fastened the belt back up, before dragging the unconscious boy by the hair and throwing him into the cupboard and locking it (out of sight out of mind).

With that done Vernon entered the living room to spend some quality time with the family. As he entered the room Petunia looked up for the couch and asks him, "Did you talk to it".

"I did" he reply's then adds "I also told him what would happen if he steps out of place".

Later that night after everyone went to bed, Vernon set down at the family computer to see what he could find out about the company that he was to be dealing with. The other things that he checks up on where what the city was like, as well as his sons questions. So with that in mind he began his web search.

"Ok, let's see what I can find out about Wayne Industries and its boss".

The information that he got was that it was a multimillion dollar company that was into everything for computers to medicine. There were a lot of smaller companies that work for Wayne Industries and traded under the name as well. The CEO of the company was a man name Bruse Wayne; he was a man in late twenties to early thirties. The company was founded by his late father and he seemed to be a play boy that likes to mix business and pleasure, but that he also took an active interest in running the company.

What he found out about the city was not very pleasant and had him debating weather he should be taking his family. Gotham city was cesspool of crime and violence, these criminals running around terrorising the city. They were just like the freak, in fact that was one of the terms used when describing some of the criminals. A more common term was Meta humans, more like freaks he thought.

Poison Ivy was able to control plant life, poison a person by kissing them eventually killing them, or being able to control a person using pheromones, not only that but her skin was green.

Bane a very strong hulk like freak, which has tubes sticking in to his body all over. These tubes were used to pump venom something like a steroid into his body and muscles increasing his strength and size.

If these freaks were not bad enough then this crime fighting hero batman was just as band in Vernon's option. Some masked vigilante running round doing what the police should be doing. This Arkham Asylum where they sent the freaks after the police and batman caught them was rubbish, it was not working. The freaks and the nut jobs would either escape or break out of the place, and start of where they left off continuing the terror. In Vernon's option the best method to deal with them would be to kill the lot of them had have done with it.

The last thing that he looked on the computer was what type of food they had and what it is like. He wants to know if there was anything these yanks had the he or Dudley could eat. To his joy and satisfaction there was, beef burger and chips, stake and chips, pizza, cola and of course plenty of fast food restaurants. They were defiantly were not going to any of those foreign type places, that served grass and snails or frog legs.

Vernon knew that he had two options. First was that he could try and talk Petunia and Dudley for joining him, talk his family out of going. The problem with this option is that he would have to listen to Dudley wail and complain about not getting to go. Option two well the only option was to take them and not go out at night, or go with them. Petunia had been on at him for a while now to take them on a nice holiday, to the likes of France or some were like that. So with that in he shut down the computer and making sure everything was switched of head off to bed.

Next morning after breakfast which of course Harry made for the again, Vernon told Harry to weed and water the back and front garden, as well as take out the trash and do all that before lunch.

Harry dragged himself out of the kitchen to get started on his chores, truth was Harry loved the outdoors it let him be free for a while not having to deal with his relatives.

After Harry left Vernon addressed his family.

"Ok hears what information I have found out. This business with Wayne Industries should not take too long; this yank will be easy to talk around. Dudley you will have plenty of food to eat there such as beef burgers and the likes, all the fast food restaurants are open from 6am to 3am. It would be wise not to go out at or get caught outside and night for any reason."

Petunia could not help but ask why they should not stay out late, she knew if he said it was because of the boy then she would have to punish him for it.

"Last night when I looked up information on Gotham, I found out that they have things that are just like the freak but worse. These things run rampant all over Gotham but mostly at night, and are not afraid to use their freakish powers to kill or hurt people. If we do not go out at night then we should be safe and sound.

Petunia's face paled as she haired this, thinking what these things would do to her precious little boy.

After a moment of silence Vernon continued

"I also phone the air port to day to find out what time the flight is at. It leaves at 5am from Heathrow, but we have to be there two hours early thanks to those new fucking terrorist laws. Anyway I'll phone a taxi later to take us there as I'm not going to pay to leave my car parked there. However we will need to pack enough cloths for a week, and can just lift money as we need it there. Petunia could you get the passports ready as well." With that Vernon walked out into the hall to phone the taxi, while Petunia went up stairs to pack and get the passports.

"Hello..Yes I'd like to book a taxi for 1; 30am..Yes...number four privet drive going to Heathrow airport... Dursley...correct, goodbye". With that he hung up the phone satisfied; now all we have to do is get ready to leave.

Mean while Harry was oblivious to all that was going on inside the house, just happy to be outside in the fresh air. He did finish all the choirs in time to make lunch.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly with Petunia packing Dudley's suit case for him as well as theirs. Everyone went to bed rather early meaning just after dinner that was when Harry found out what time they were leaving at.

Early next morning at 12:30am the alarm clock went off and both Petunia and Vernon dragged themselves out of bed and took turn showering. Petunia went first so that while Vernon showered she could help wake Dudley up. After she had finished her shower it was Vernon turn, the shower helped wake both of the up. Once all three Dursley's were up and dressed it was time to wake the freak up, and have him carry the (light) bags down the stairs to the door and have him make something for them to eat.

"Boy" Vernon bellowed but only loud enough to wake the boy but not the neighbours up.

"It's time to get up and make yourself useful" he then opened to door

"First you are to get are suitcases from our bedroom and set them beside the front door ready to leave and don't bang them down the stairs, don't want to wake the neighbours now. The after you have down that that will make something to eat, got that"

Young Harry was busy rubbing the sleep for his eyes when he left to go do what his uncle had told him to do. Harry went up the stairs to Vernon and Petunia's room to get their suitcases, which to no surprise were heavy, very heavy for him. He was able to get them to the top of the stairs before he had a small dilemma, how was he supposed to get the bags down the stairs without dropping or making too much noise. He quickly figured out if he was to slide the case down the stairs on the big flat side that it would just slid down without making and noise. All he would have to do is hold the handle of the case to stop it sliding to quickly down and flying off at the bottom make a noise. One at a time the bags came down and set beside the front door till all of them were down. Once all the cases were down he made something for them to eat before the taxi arrived. The driver loaded the bags and Vernon's brief case into the boot, Vernon made sure the electricity was off as well as the power, the doors and windows locked. The three Dursley's and Harry got into the taxi

"Were you going to gov" came the cockney accent of the driver.

"Heathrow airport" came Vernon's gruff reply

"Listen me and my family don't want any type of conversation at all just drive and get us there."

With that they were off it was a very quiet drive from Surrey to London, about an hour later they had arrived. Vernon went and got a trolley for their bags, could not have people asking questions about why Harry was (forced) to carry the cough light cough bags by himself. So with that they made their way into the airport after paying the driver £30, which Vernon grumbled about but paid just wanting to get rid of the man. They walk up to the check in desk and got the tickets as well as boarding cards. After checking in their bags and going through the usual questions did you pack these bags yourself, have these bags left your sight at any time, has any one asked you to carry something for them, and security. They were in the departure lounge relaxing and looking in all the duty free shops, waiting to board.

"could all passengers travelling on flight gc107 to Gotham city please make your way to departure gate 6, please have your passports and boarding card ready" came over the intercom.

It was a short while later that they were on the plane and seated, the Dursley's were in first class while Harry was in coach. The stewardess had offered to move Harry up into first class with the rest of the family, but Vernon had told her that they did not want to spoil things or get them into trouble.

"If his ticket says he should be in coach then that is where he will go."

The plane left on time with the usual address by the captain and the safety announcements. All the female stewards more or less look after Harry once they were told what happened.

The plane landed at 12:00 midnight in Gotham right in time, they all exited the plane and got their bags. They got a taxi outside the airport to take them to the hotel they were staying in, by the time they checked in and got to their rooms it was 1:30am. Vernon and harry in one room with Petunia and Dudley in the other. They all fell asleep soon after.

The next morning started a 9:30am with breakfast in the hotel, which as wither toast and jam, bagel and a filling like bacon or cereal with or without milk.

After breakfast Vernon headed up stairs to get dressed for his meeting at Wayne Enterprises. Before he left he give both Petunia and Dudley a kiss good buy.

"Be careful and take care, I'll see the both of you later" once he was sure no one would see or hear he addressed Harry.

"Remember boy if I hear or suspect anything, what will happen"

With that he left the hotel.

"All right Dudley go up and get ready to leave" Petunia addressed her son lovingly before glaring at harry.

Shortly thereafter they left the hotel to explore Gotham, they wondered around taking in the various sites and smells that Gotham had to offer. Some of the places that they went to were the mall; Petunia bought some new cloths for bother her and Vernon as well as Dudley. Next was the arcade for Dudley to play some of the new games he especially liked, these usually had things exploding or people being beaten up. They had lunch at the mall; Petunia was forced to buy Harry something to eat as well to maintain the illusion of them being a normal family. Petunia made a quick stop at the hotel after lunch to drop the stuff that she had bought off; she was not going to carry it around all day. After lunch she thought it would be a good idea to let Dudley get some culture so she took him and the boy to one of the art museums, Dudley complained about all the boring pictures but Harry like the art work.

Next was one of Harry's favourite so for Gotham City Zoo. Harry thought the Vernon belonged in the sea lion pool as a male bull, because he reminded harry of one. Petunia was a giraffe what with the long neck and all she would fit in perfectly there. Dudley would either a big but it was too big for that or a baby killer whale, but Harry would never voice this to them.

Harry's favourite animals at the zoo were surprising the more dangerous. With the likes of the big cats, panthers, cheetahs, leopards, tigers, cobra, rattle snake etc.

While at the monkey house Harry had to hid a smile when the orange orang-utan scratched it butt just like his cousin was doing at the time. Monkey see monkey do, but harry was not sure which one was which.

At another exhibit Dudley got fed up with the lizard not doing anything and started to bang on the glass to try and make it do something. One of the staff members asked them to kindly leave after that, with Petunia complaining about the rude staff member upsetting her peruses Dudley.

The last play that they visited before dinner was the local park. It was quite big what with the tennis courts, basketball court, sidewalk and lake as well as the walled garden. They spent some time there when a couple of local kids and their parents came over. They wanted both the boys to play football with them, or as they called it soccer. At first Petunia wanted to refuse as she did not want the freak to have any type of fun, but she did not want any trouble or people asking too many questions. So she agreed to let them play and have some fun. The boys played a few games of soccer with Dudley accidently kicking either Harry or the football into him. Harry was quite good at soccer as the local boys kept calling it, after playing it for a while they took them to the playground.

As they were resting and cooling down Harry and Dudley well more Harry learnt more about the city and people in it. Dudley was fascinated by the hero of Gotham batman and thought that he sounded cool, but Harry per fared some of the criminals, as they sounded better to him. (You'll see why and what happens later) The other kids kept asking them question about England and what it was like there, what did their parents do etc. Harry stayed quiet wile Dudley did most of the talk or more like bragging. While the kids were having the fun the parents were taking about much the same things.

It was a short time later the Petunia came and collected them, both muddy and very smelly for the sweat, frowning at the state of them. Lucky they were not that far from the hotel, so they could walk the short distance back.

"Did you have fun Dudley, or make any new friends." Petunia asked her son as they started the walk back.

"Yes I did mum (they are still English and speak and spell that way). "It was great, did you me score" he ask his mother excitedly

"Yes I did sweet heart you did great. You on the other hand don't get used to this got it" she sneered at poor Harry.

"Yes aunt Petunia" he replied dejectedly with his eyes on the ground.

"Very well then, when we get back booth of you are to clean up and dress to meet your farther, uncle Vernon, got it"

By that stage they had reached the hotel with a quick "yes mum" from Dudley and a "yes aunt Petunia" from Harry they ran up to the elevator and pressed the button for the floor that they were staying on.

Once washed and dressed they headed down to the lobby were Petunia was waiting for them to meat Vernon.

...

Earlier that morning with Vernon, after leaving the hotel with his brief case he hailed a cab outside the hotel. Vernon thought that this way was far better than having you waste time either phoning a taxi or walking to the nearest taxi rank.

The cab pulled up outside the hotel and Vernon got in.

"Where you going" the driver asked Vernon after he sat in the back seat.

"Wayne Industries" Vernon replied, with that said they were of.

"You're not from around here? Where are you from?"

"No I'm not. I'm here on business from Surrey England" Vernon replied deciding that a little conversation would be good before he started to plan his strategies.

"Really you're a brit? What type of business you in that brings you here? By the way the names Reggie"

"Yes I'm in the drill bit business myself. The company I work for has paid for me and my family to come here to try and secure a contract here Reggie. The names Vernon"

"Is that any good, the drill bit game. I mean it does not sound very rewarding or exciting. Well I suppose it must be a good business if they can pay for you and your family to come here. What company are you here to do business with Vernon?

"I suppose some would say it is boring, but I like it as it pays well and I even got an office. I have a meeting at 11:30 with Bruse Wayne to get a contract be his company and the one I work for. Now if you don't mind I need to get read Reggie."

With that said the cab fell silent with Vernon planning..(Plotting). It was so simple he would great this yank and easily persuade him that this was the best deal for himself and the company, then get him to sign the contract and if needed calmly taking(trick or con) him round. All he then had to do was take it back home, get a promotion a pay rise, and then move them into a bigger nicer house without the freak. Ruffley translated the plan was. Play nice with the stupid yank, trick him into signing the contract and if need be intimidate him, making sure to con him out of his money. Vernon could not help the smile that appeared on his face at the thought. Pity he did not know just how good at reading people or how smart Bruse Wayne really was.

"We have arrived sir, I hope everything goes well in your meeting. It'll be $25 Vernon."

Vernon paid the driver but did not reply to him, instead choosing to look at Wayne Industries. It was a large gray and glass building that had a Sing hanging above the top floor saying Wayne Industries in big red lettering.

In his option it look rather dead and drab but then so far most of Gotham was. He made his way inside to the reception/security desk.

"Can I help you sir" ask a rather attractive young women

"Why yes, I'm here for a meeting with Mr Wayne" Vernon replied to the secretary. Deciding to keep a professional expression about him.

"What time is the appointment for sir, and who is for?"

"It's for 11:30 with Mr Wayne. The names Vernon Dursley with Grunning's drill Bit Company for the UK."

"Just one moment sir. Ok your meeting is in conformance room 12b, just take one of the elevators to the 12th floor ad just follow the sings

With the done Vernon put on the visitors badge that he was given, and made his way to the conformance room.

(Not going to write everything that happen)

...

Several hours later Vernon left in a very sour mood, that bastard had refused to sign the contract even refusing to listen to the deal. In short no amount of trickery or smooth quick talking would work, the short of the matter was simple Wayne wanted controlling interest meaning that Grunning's would become Wayne Industries, as well as the bits were to be made there in Gotham.

Vernon realised two things his bosses new this would happen and wanted a fall guy. Two there was only one person to blame for this and that someone was going to pay (harry). Vernon hailed another can and had it take him back to the hotel where his family was waiting for him.

Every one could tell that Vernon was in a bad mood when he arrived, harry paled knowing what was going to happen to him soon. Dinner was a rather quite as no one dared to say anything it was rather tense atmosphere.

Later up in the room Petunia, Dudley, Vernon and Harry, they were all in the one room together. Petunia was the first one to speak to break the silence.

"Vernon dear what happened" petunia asked tentatively

"That rich bastard yank was unreasonable and refused to sign, and now we have to go home and explain the situation to that smug pompous son of a bitch Michael's" Vernon bellowed in rage no longer caring what anyone else thought or heard.

He turned towards a frightened Harry with a gleam in his eye.

"It's all your dame fault you shit; we should have never taken you into our home. You have been nothing but trouble since then, we were happy before you came along"

While Vernon was ranting his face was bright purple with spit flying out of this mouth with every word. Of course he was not just yelling at Harry every other word or so he would either kick him, punch him or whip him with his belt and buckle. The punches and kick were not gentle in the least they were full force and as hard as he could.

Dudley was both scared and excited, scared because of the way his father was acting and excited because he enjoyed seeing his cousin get beat up. Petunia was in the corner of the room, she held no sympathy Harry; the way he was being treated was justified in her mind.

"How petunia is even related to you is a miracle. Your mother was nothing but a worthless whore who would shag and stranger that was willing, and your farther even if he was, he was a good for nothing bastard just like you. Then they go and get themselves blown up and we get ladled with you."

Harry was incredible pain as his bones were broken; he was bleeding for all the cuts he was receiving. This was the worst beating that Vernon or any of the Dursley's had ever given poor Harry. His blood was pooling on the floor of the room around him, so the only thing that he could do to protect himself was to curl up into a ball and hope the beating would stop soon.

Then it started again

"Why we never dumped you in some orphanage or better the street I'll never know. I should have listened to Marge and put you down like some rabid animal or let ripper eat you, to feed such a fine specimen would be more than you deserve. Even better throw you into some lake or a fucking canal to rot away.

The walls of the room were literary covered in his blood from cast of from the belt from ceiling to floor. Harry's glasses lay on the floor broken and smashed. Vernon was pummelling and pounding on his head. Harry's vision was beginning to fade rapidly and he was certain it was not because of his broken glasses.

Vernon grabs Harry of the floor and throws him as hard as he could into the opposite wall leaving an imprint in it. None of his relatives were going to help him, Petunia was disinterested like it was so nature show or the queens Christmas speech. Dudley was smiling and clapping his pudgy little hands together enjoying the show. As Vernon continued his advance on Harry's beaten and bloody form, he continued to yell.

"I'll finish what that incompetent bastard couldn't do and kill you. Just like that worthless whore and the bastard she conned, good for nothing shit of a nature freak parents."

As Harry herd what Vernon had said time seemed to slow down and his vision cleared, and everything came back into focus and sharper the ever. In his mind which was like a howling wind before was now suddenly calm and quite. He could clearly make out what Vernon had called his parents and what he had said. It was like something had broken or snapped inside of him. He felt more alive than he had ever been. There was no pain or tiredness or fear, he felt rejuvenated. This was the same power that he had used before, last time it felt like a trickle. Before he had trouble with it like something was blocking it but now it was like a torrent flowing through him, easier for him to use. It was healing all the injuries that he had the cuts were healing and closing, the bruises fading and the broken bones snapping back into place. The power was flooding through his system wiping out anything that restricted like a dame had burst.

While all this was happening in a fraction of time once it was finished time seemed to catch up. On the outside things were happing as well, steam could be seen rising off his body, but it was not. It was coming for his injuries and the healed, and a wind was whipping up about his body tossing his hair. A fire could be seen in his green eyes making glow. The most disconcerting thing though was the sound of his bones snapping back into perfectly healed. Also the sound some something tiring thrown his skin.

The Dursley's watched in horror as Harry slowly stood up, all traces of the injuries gone. He looked at them shivering and cowering in the corner. When they looked into his eyes even though they appeared to be a flame they were also cold with unbridled fury and rage. In a voice so cold I would even make the most vicious criminal and murder shit themselves and quake in fear, yes even Gotham's most dangerous. What was also frightening and added to their fear was the fact that he now had three metal claws sticking out of his hands between his knuckles.

"What did you say about my parents" harry addressed his cold in a cold voice.

Vernon trying to regain control and show that he was not afraid or scared of him

"N...now s...s...see here you little freak, you have to address us properly and with respect"

No...First respect must be earned not given. You have done thing to earn it. You will now answer my questions, and I'll know if you are lying. Now sit down and be quite."

None of the Dursley's wants to aggravate the oblivious dangerous relative or the situation. So they complied immediately with the order when it was given.

Harry sat down on one of the chairs facing the pale Dursley's and glaring at them. Black lighting crackled around his body and jumping not just between his claws but his hands.

It was then that harry notices the claws, he brought one of his hands up to his face to examine it. To find out that it was very sharp, he found out the he could retract them or make them extend out. Deciding to retract them and find out what they could do later. The lighting remained

"Now do any know how I got this power and what it is as well as the claws?

As the only one there that understood most of what it was Petunia answered him in a shaky voice. Scared, she was told this would never happen.

"You were born with it from both of you parents...I...I..It's magic. As for the claws I don't know about them neither of them had anything like that"

Magic he asked questionable, Vernon had all ways said there was no such thing; it was just smoke and mirrors. Then again what Vernon actually knew was not very much, it would problobley fill a small note pad. Magic he said testing the word out he decided to believe it was it was the only thing that makes sense at this time.

"So my mother could use this, what about my farther, could he use it to?"

"Yes both of them could, they both met at a school that taught them how to us it.

"So can you use magic just like mum?"

Petunia clenched her hands a glared at him but answered any way.

"We are not related, she was adopted as a baby"

(Very important)

Harry was stunned he was not even related to them. He wanted to know what happened to them as to why he ended up with them

"What happened to them" he demanded although if what is uncle had said was true. He just wanted conformation.

"They were murdered by some freak the night of October 31. That's right they were killed, one freak killing another."

Harry had enough of the calling him a freak but now his parents

"Don't you dare call my mum and dad a freak or freaks"

Vernon in either a rare moment of bravery or stupidity lashed out at harry, which was a big mistake. Vernon had listened to his wife tell the freak all he wanted to know, which in his option was too much. He saw a chance to take advantage so he used the only weapon that he could surprise the freak with, his belt. He lashed out with it and hit Harry square in the face with the belt buckle, he hoped to stun him.

Now that was a very stupid mistake to make, then again Vernon was never that smart. It would be the last mistake that any of the Dursley's ever made.

Pain, he felt pain in his face when the belt buckle hit and he lashed out at the ones who had caused it which were the Dursley's. Magic flood out of him and into the with the terrified Dursley's

An explosion was heard coming for the floor that the Dursley's were staying on. The entire floor was destroyed in black flames that refused to go out for seven days, making many wonder if this was some new Meta human or chemical attack. People on the street and in the hotel began to panic; sirens were heard racing to the scene.

Once all the evacuations had been done and the injured were removed to the hospital, all that was left of the police and the CSI to do was identify were the three dead bodies belonging to two adults and one child. As well as determine what caused the explosion and if anyone was responsible for it.

They were soon able to identify the bodies due to the guest records which showed the bodies were that of Vernon, Petunia and the 6 year old son Dudley Dursley. The records showed that the Dursley family and another child that was with them and that they all were from England.

After examining the room they felt less than sorry for them due to the blood Staines on the floor and walls of the room. Since none of the Dursley's had any cuts or wounds it was safe to assume that the blood belong to that of the other child. The question was that happened to him.

During the chaos no one notices a small dark haired boy leaving the scene.

Free of the Dursley's, free to do what he wanted; he disappeared into the darkness of Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer don't own any of the character in harry potter, batman, x-men, fantastic four, teen titans, buffy the vampire slayer, justice league, hulk, ironman, stargate sg1,

Chapter two

The next day after the Dursley's were killed and harry left to start his new life in Gotham. Not much had changed about the city it was still the same people going about their business as usual.

Burse Wayne was eating breakfast in his mansion watching the morning news. The news was all about the mysterious explosion that had killed three British tourists and left a four year old missing.

"Master Bruse any news on how the investigation is going on that explosion or the young missing boy sir".

The voice belonged to one Alfred pennyworth, an older gentle man with dark brown hair and a bit of a British accent but not much. He was the butler and father figure to on Bruse Wayne.

"Nothing Alfred. Commissioner said that it is a mystery. The black flames seem to be a result of the explosion but will not go out and burn anything that touched them. The bat computer cannot tell what it is. As for as the missing child goes there are no leads, very few people barely remember him at all, Alfred.

"Master Bruse is it not a bit disconcerting that no one remembers the child. It would lead one to ask what his life was like at home. Correct me if I'm sir but the name of the male victim Vernon Dursley, did you not have a meeting with him yesterday sir."

"Yes it is, from the reports and what I saw it would appear it was not very pleasant. The blood that was found at the scene covering the walls and floor was not that of the Dursley's. The police assume that the blood belongs to the missing child but it is hard to prove as there is nothing to compare it to. As you mentioned Alfred I did have a meeting with a Vernon Dursley, he most a most unpleasant man at that it saying something. He was the one that was trying to trick me into signing Wayne Industries into a very bad deal with the English drill bit company."

"I seem to remember you mentioning him master Bruse. What is happing about the boy?"

"The police and the batman will keep searching and looking for him. Perhaps he will be able to tell us what happened inside that room, until then it is all just assumption and speculation."

"That is at least comforting to know sire, you had best be getting ready it near time to leave master Bruse".

With that said and done Bruse Wayne finished his breakfast and left to start the rest of his very busy day.

Mean while with harry he was confused, last night seemed like a weird dream. He knew that he had killed his so called relatives but he did not fell as guilty or sad as he thought he should. What he was felt was a mixture of things; he felt happy, relief and freedom. It did not matter to him that they were dead that he had killed them. Vernon had already eat himself into two heart attacks and a aneurism it was only a matter of time before he died, the same could be said for Dudley he was going to die for being so fat or in jail. Petunia was the opposite she was starving herself thing she was nothing but skin and bone her organs were going to shut down soon. Harry knew what he did was wrong but it was also self defence.

After he had left the hotel that night unseen he wondered around Gotham freezing till he found an abandoned apartment that had everything he need at the moment, he could crash here. It had obliviously not been used in some time as there as dust and cobwebs everywhere. As soon as he hit the bed he was out like a light for the rest of the night.

In the morning when harry woke up he looked around the apartment to see what there was and if there was any food to eat. He was not surprised to find that there was no food there. So he left the apartment to look for something to eat. He was very careful when he left the apartment as he was not sure if people would recognise him or if the police were looking of him or wanted him.

No one paid any attention to him it was like he did not even register to them. This suited him just fine at the moment he was able to use that to steal some food to take back with him.

Once back at the apartment and feed he sat down to plan what he was going to do and what he should do next. He knew that stealing food was wrong but right now he did not have a choice in the matter and so was kill your relatives. So steal food was what it had to be for now anyway.

Next he thought about what his so called aunt had said. So this power that I have is magic and that i got it from both mum and dad, the claws or something else and neither of them had it. I wonder what all they can doe, I suppose the best solution would be to train and experiment to see what happens.

Harry had a number of questions on his mind that he knew would take some time to answer. The questions were

1 why were his parents killed

2what happened to their killer

3 how did he get his scar, and what was it for.

4why was he placed with the Dursley's

And 5 how many magical people were there and are they all like him.

Deciding that these questions could wait as he was not going to find the answers any time soon. He decided to address some of issues that he had.

1 what was he going to do for food

2 where was he going to get new cloths and pay for them

3 he was going to need money

4 training in his powers

And 5 how secure/safe was this place.

Deciding that the most important thing at the moment was to find out what he could do, mainly protect himself and also get stronger.

Harry left the apartment to look for some were to train. It need to be some were where people could not see or hear him if he made a lot of noise. It also need to be some were that was secure enough and had a lot of stuff to practice with and on.

He found the perfect place about an hour later in a construction site. It appeared that either the company went under and could not afford the building or they decided not to build there, the site was fenced off and secure. Everything was just left lying around unfinished.

Harry walk over to one of the concert blocks that littered the site and sat down on it.

"What should I try first" he mused to himself

"magic or claws what would be more useful at the moment " deciding that he really should test out his new claws first as they could help protect him till he learned more about his magic and how to control it. He wants to better understand his powers, what they were and what they could do as well as their limitations.

Forcing the sliver metal like claws out was a bit painful, it was nothing compared to what he had felt before at the hands of the Dursley's or anything else he had experienced in his short life. He knew that claws were supposed to be sharp and his appeared to be but he was not sure, "only one way to find out" he thought to himself. Walking over to another concert block he took a look at the claws on his right hand before taking a swipe at it. He was able to cut clean through the whole block in one swipe and the claws did not appear to be damaged. The one thing he did notice though was that he had to use his muscles to keep the momentum up and that his arm was really not that strong. He would have to work on his strength and speed.

Now if he was able to cut through a concert block what else was he able to cut through, looking around he saw a steel girder deciding to it on the girder as in was harder than concrete. He was able to cut through it no problem, he noticed that his claws were not damaged or mark in slightest also the claws appeared to be just a sharp as before not even blunted.

After an hour and half of practise he decided that he knew how to control the claws and what they were able to do. He could extend all the claws are just one he could make them come out one at a time or any combo that he wanted. The time it took for them to come out and in he was able to shorten it down till it happened almost spontaneous. He did not accidently want to hurt or kill someone if he could help it.

In Harry's mind if his magic was like a muscle then it stood to reason that if he trained it then the magic would get stronger and faster. Since there was no one to tell him that he can't or should not do that or if any of his ideas and theories were wrong. It was up to him to experiment with trial and error to see what works and what did not.

He also used his magic to lift and attract things to him mean he was able to lift small objects up and down with his magic like a weight set and make things such rocks and the like come to him. He did this for a couple of hours, as well as some basic stretches and exercises. About three o'clock he called it quits and head back to the apartment to rest for the rest of the day.

This continued for the next few days with him going out to steal food for him to eat and then going to the construction site to train. He was eating better than he had ever do in his life, at the Dursley's he was lucky to beefed at all and if he was it was either rotten, past its sell and used by date or was just plane stale bread. Now he was eating fruit and veg and anything else he wanted.

A few days after he started his new training he discovered that he could also make thing push away from himself or if he knew it banish things. How this happened was that while he was practising summoning things to himself he lost concentration and summoned a lard block of concrete to himself. It was nearly as big as himself there was no way to escape or save himself, he closed his eyes threw up his hands and waited. Then he waited some more when after a few second nothing happened no pain no nothing he carefully opened his eye to peak out hw saw that he somehow blaster or thrown the block across the site. After some careful experimenting he discovered how to do it and how to control it as well. This would prove to be very useful to him later.

The police had no luck so far finding the missing child or what caused the explosion and the black flames, scientists were stumped even the batman had no idea what happened. It would take seven days for the flames to die of and then it was a mystery to everyone how.

A week and a half had pasted by during this time harry had gradually got'en faster and stronger. This was in thinks to one of his theories that id gravity made thing heavier on earth than on the moor where it was lighter. Then if he increased the gravity around himself so that he would have to would work his muscles harder. When he released the gravity around him he would be able to move faster and be stronger than normal. How would be do this was simple he would use his magic to make it happen.

When he first applied this ideal he found out that he had to be careful he nearly crushed himself under the gravity. It forced him to his hands and knees as well as creating a creator around him. He was finding it very hard to breath or move. After a few minutes he was able to stand up but he had to force himself to do so and he was shaking with the effort that it took to do so. He could not move for two minuet then he had move carefully till he got used to the extra weight. Now when he fekt used to the weight he would train for a while then increase the weight, he did not so that only his cloths and muscles were affected, no one else would be.

Harry was happy with the progress he was making it was mostly trial and error. He decided to have a day off from all the intense training that he had been doing.

Harry went outside knowing that if the police saw him he would be thrown in jail of the murder of the Dursley's and anyone else that was caught in the blast. Or put into an orphanage he did not want to go into one or any other place for that matter he was happy with the way his life is so far and did not want to change that.

Once outside and in the air he was happy to feel the air blowing about him, making his was threw the street looking at all the different stores and shops. He took his time look in the windows to see what they all had to offer. He knew he need to get some new cloths the only things he had belonged to Dudley and they were far too big for him and did nothing to keep him warm at night in the cold Gotham winter.

After wonder around for most of the day he came across a hustle card game, the game was spot the queen. The hustle smiled as he spotted the kid, these punters just were not biting and he could use the kid to make a quick buck. He did not feel sorry for doing so as he was a crook and a con man.

"Say kid, would you like to have a go and try your luck at find the queen."

Every one turned to look at the young boy that had just arrived. Harry knew what the hustle was doing and decided to play along and the take all the money he had. No one used him to make money of this was a criminal. Deciding to play up to the man and be innocent.

"I don't have any money on me sir"

Just then one of the men standing around gives him $5. "There you go kid, have a go" he said kindly

"What do I have to do sir?"

"What you have to do is find the queen in these three cards. I show you which one is the queen then you have to keep your eye on it. At the end you place your money on which card you think is the queen if your right then you win the money I have. If not then I keep not only my money but yours a well.

"Ok then I'll give it a try"

The man smiled to himself there is one born every minute.

"Ok just watch, find the queen, find the queen to win, don't take your eyes of the prize. Ok which one is the queen kid?"

Harry had been watching the cards and used his make to make the queen appear in the right hand card. Slamming his money down on said card. "That one"

"Are you sure kid" the hustler asked him?

"I'm sure"

As the man turns the card over he and everyone else was surprised to see that it was the queen.

"So can I have the money now" harry asked politely

The hustler was stunned how this could have happened he was sure the queen was not even there. He had done this loads of times. Quickly thing how to keep his money

"Good beginners luck, say you wouldn't give a guy a chance to win back some of his money double or nothing"

" ok"

"Great no watch closely" again the same thing happened and he was left with no choice but to give the kid $250 that he had made.

Later Harry was walking threw one of the many allies that lead back to the apartment when the hustler from before jumped him pushing him into a wire fence.

"Listen you little shit face punk, I know you cheated show how. I may not know exactly how you did it but there was no way you should have won. So either give me back my money or things will get real fucking unpleasant for you fast" he sneered while saying this to harry

Harry was pinned by his shoulder by the man. Harry was weighing his options, the man was bigger and heavier that him. His cloths were dirty and stained down the front, his eye were all blood shot. The hustler breath smelled terrorable like the inside of a pup, and he was having trouble staying balanced. Apparently losing to his mark was not something he was used to so went and got drunk then came to either find someone to rob or him.

Harry knew that if he had someone with him right now the hustler would have left him alone. There was no one about at this time, so no one to help harry but that was ok with him.

"No" harry said deciding that he was going to fight instead of giving in,

"It's your funeral kid"

With that the fight was on the hustler throwing the first punch that was rather sloppy at Harry's head. Harry ducked under and to the side of the punch, once at the man's exposed side and safe from getting hit punched the man in the side of the ribs with a resounding crack. Harry step back to put some space between the two of them so that it was both easier to fight and to move. The hustler was surprised that the kid was able to move out of the way of his punch but soon yelled out in pain as he felt some of his ribs crack some might even have been broken. Grasping at his side in pain the man glared at hart before throwing another punch at him this time aiming for the head. Again harry side stepped the punch and punching the same spot as before enjoying another yell of pain as more ribs broke. Deciding to go on the attack harry threw a number of well placed punches, a couple to the kidney's an elbow to the arm braking it when the hustle tried to grab Harry. The next tree punches hurt, the first was to the soalerpelx knocking the wind out of him and bending him over to receive a punch to the nose breaking it and causing blood to pour out. The last punch was to the jaw braking it, Harry the used his magic to throw him into a brick wall on the other side of the alley breaking more bones and knocking the hustler out.

All juring the fight harry had not said a single work. Harry smiled not only had he just won his first fight but also found a way of making money. He walk over to the downed figure and searched him to see if he had anything worthwhile the only thing he had was a digital watch that harry took, at least now he could tell the time.

Just as he fished harry looked up to see to figures heading down the alleyway, he hid good thing he did for the two figures were police men. They heard the sounding of fighting and went to investigate. They found the figure of the hustler lying unconscious and beaten, chalking it up to a mugging that happen regularly they call for an ambulance before leaving. Harry left shortly after that.

Harry way of getting more money was simple he would either trick hustlers out of their money of tale it from muggers that had tried to beat and mug him. He did not view this as steal as the money was not even theirs to begin with.

It was a couple of nights later when he discovered a new skill. He had just finished searching the latest mugger when a police car pulled up. Harry hid but knew that he would be found soon by them, right now he want to be anywhere else right now it did not matter where, when all of a sudden he was a the apartment.

Next day harry was back at the construction site or as he called it his training ground. He started of by doing the usual warm ups and stretches, before working on his exercises . now that he was warmed up and lose he wanted to try and work on this new transportation.

A few hours later he was satisfied that he had it down and knew how to do it he also got faster at doing it as well.

Now Harry no longer had to steal his food he could pay for it as well as his new cloths that he was wearing. A bought himself some new underpants, socks, t shirts, long sleeved t shirts, jumpers and pants. One of his favourite was the black cargo pants that had lots of pockets as well as trainer and a base ball hat. All the cloths that he got where in different colors.

Harry had been search for somewhere else to stay as he knew that he could not stay in the apartment forever. he needed somewhere else by as of yet had not found somewhere/ he had been in Gotham for about a month now, training his powers as well as learning more about Gotham its self.

It was late one night that harry decided that he had to move out tomorrow. This came about because he was awakened by the lights and siren of a police car as it drove close to the apartment that he was in. He had to change his location before the police or the batman found him.

Meanwhile back in England one Albus Dumbledore was not having a very good month. He remembered how it all happened.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, order of Merlin first class, supreme mudwamp and chief warlock. He was hailed as the greatest wizard of the age defeater of the dark wizard grendelwald. Everything had been going so well just like he planned. He had manipulated and the killed his best friend the dark lord grendelwald ending the Second World War. He shot him in the back becoming the leader of the light just like he planned. The he decided that he want more power or influence more control over the wizarding world, he want to be seen as the next Merlin. To do all this he would have to face and defeat something worse than grendelwald. Then he met a young half blood that was dark and heated the muggles for the way he was treated. That you boy was one tom riddle, Dumbledore saw the perfect person to mould to be the next dark lord. He would have to careful mould him and do so in the dark so that nothing could be traced back to him or get caught doing so. He would have to work behind the scenes but that was something that the great Dumbledore was used to.

It had worked a treat tom riddle or as he now called himself Voldemort turned out worse than any dark lord before.

Everything had been going to plane, then that dame prophecy had come up. Now he would not be seen as the hero or the defeater of two dark lords, he could not kill Voldemort. He would not be able to lead the wizarding world as he saw fit as the next Merlin.

So he needed a new plan, the prophecy could apply to two family's that he knew of the longbottoms and the potters. If he had to choose which one to use and sacrifice it would be the potter's. The reason for this was simple the child would be an orphan with no one to look out for him or help him, the potter's were a pain in the ass and he wanted the money that they had. He could deal with James two friends easily; one was a werewolf the other was from a dark family.

So it was easy for him to get his pet death eater lover to overhear part of the prophecy before being caught and thrown out to let Voldemort know.

Once the potter's were killed and young Harry vanquished the dark lord, he placed him with relatives that he knew would make his life hell. He did this so that he would be easier to mould when he came to Hogwarts. When harry came to Hogwarts he would see the head master as a grand farther figure and be thankful that he saved him for that hell. He could the either have Harry kill tom and have one of Harry friends kill him, claiming that he was going dark, or have them kill each other at the same time.

He would need someone to keep tabs on harry once he got to school perhaps one of the weasleys. Dumbledore also wanted all the money items and property that the potter's had in their vaults. The only way to get this would be if harry either left it to his wife or Dumbledore or if harry died and had no children.

But now all his carful plans had been ruined by the news that miserable bitch that he had watching the potter brat told him. She had called and told him that the Dursley's had been killed in the former colonies and that Harry was missing.

He had called in some favours that he had to see if there was any trace or news about Harry, the was nothing.

Worse all the priceless valuable instruments that he had, that were used to spy, monitor and to some extent control him all broke beyond repair. The reason he had not noticed at the time was that he was on the toilet with a bad case of the shits. He had no way of tracking or finding the little shit stain now

He would just have to wait till Harry received his letter and he came to Hogwarts, then he would be able to regain control of the situation.( fat chance there. Ges what they say is true power corpus the weak.

Harry was looking for a new home now, he had moved out of the apartment that morning. He knew that that more populated areas were out as someone might start to ask question or spot him. The worse and ruff areas were also out as the police and the batman were likely to be there.

So he was heading towards the more remote and rural areas, some just did not suit his needs were others were of no use at all. As he was walking threw a disused park that need some Sirius trimming he came upon one of the biggest green houses that he had ever seen, it was set of the path a bit.

This he decided was going to be where he lived it was perfect. The police would never think to look for a murder in and disused park and a green house. No one appeared to have been in the park or the green house in some time it was perfect. The other reason that harry loved this place was that it give him the air and wind that he wanted as well as he loved plants and gardening, plant, trees, flowers and nature he loved it all.

The green house appeared to be ok if a bit run down with some of the glass panels broken as well as the doors. It also needed some pruning as some of the plants were being strangled. The broken glass panels were letting the cold air in and damaging or killing some of the plants off.

The green house was like an indoor rainforest with all the exotic plants.

Deciding to first fix up the green house harry used his magic to fix the broken doors making it a bit more secure he also fixed some of the glass panels, as soon as they were fixed harry noticed that the plants seed to relax around him and become more lively. Harry could not help but smile as he saw this.

Now hat things were better he decided to look around his new home a bit. It was like a jungle with the waterfalls the humid climate and the exotic plants and their smells. It was during this time that he came upon what looked like a bed but it was make out the plants themselves.

Further in what appeared to be a lab area he found a number of different books that were about plants, poisons, bar jokes and psychology. Harry had a quick read about the plant book, it told how to take care of plants including some of the more dangerous ones. There were also several test tubs and beakers.

Moving back to the bed Harry lay down it was at that moment that his stomach choose to remind him that he had not eaten very much that day. Sighing he was about to get up to leave when ib the vines brought him an apple. He knew that this was not normal behaviour for plants but just went with it. He cautiously he took it the that seemed to be a signal as several more vines appeared with different types and sizes of fruits for him. he ate all the food that was offered to him it was very tasty, after he finished he fell asleep

Harry only left his new home to either go to his training ground to keep up his training or to rob a mugger or hustler. Otherwise he stayed at the green house tiding it up or reading the books that were lift there. He only read two of the books that were there they were the one on plants and how to look after them as it told him what to do to keep them healthy. The other one was the book on poisons that he found interesting as it told him all about them the different types of poisons where you got them and the antidotes. He had a look at the other two but decided to leave them one he did not understand as he was to you to that was the one on psychology. The other one on bar jokes took a look at it and decided that he was too young to read that type of book.

Harry was out of the green house one day when he had the misfortune to run into a new criminal that was a man for hire.

He was a contractor some one that sold his services to any one that was will to pay his fees. His current target was a large corporation that was the rival of the one that hired him. the only thing that he never did was leave any witnesses

"Nothing personal kid, it's just bad business to leave witnesses"

Harry knew that this hulk of a man was not only going to kill him but every one in the building. He could not let that happen they were innocent.

Harry deciding to end the fright quickly asked the man of his name

"The names Templer"

Before templer knew what hit him he was knocked out. Harry always tried not to kill of he could help it.

Searching this templer Harry found a lot of money, he pulled the metal gloves off the man deciding to keep them for himself, he also found a computer device put left that with the man. Harry then left via his new transporting method

The next morning harry was in town watching the news, the only stories that took his interest was some sort of movement to have all the meta Humans rounded up and thrown in jail, studied or used as a weapon. They also want all the Meta Humans to registered it was known as the Meta Human registration act which as being backed by a senator called Kensey. The other one was something to do with same sex relationships whatever that was. They want to put a stop to them saying that they were unnatural and an affront to nature. Anyone caught in a same sex relationship was to be arrested and forced to be in a opposite sex relationship. Harry was not sure what it all meant but he thought he got the basic of it they want some people be forced to something that they did not want to do, the rest he would figure out later.

Later that night harry was hiding in the park when he hard to guys talking, this is how he learned about Gotham.

"Did you hear about the territory war that broke out between to Riddler the Joker and the Penguin, they literally painted the town"

"Yea I did, but the batman caught the three of them and now they are in Arkham"

"Yea but you have to admit those three are goof"

"There ok but if I had to chose of the villains it would have to be Poison Ivy or Cat Women."

"those two are Hot as hell and crazy as fuck as well as that Harley Quinn"

"yea i wound not mind bending of them over and fucking her raw."

"you know they would probably kill you after"

"yea but what away to go"

Harry left shortly that back to the green house.

Harry had been looking after the plant as well as the green house when he noticed that he was starting to feel sick he was not sure why. His natural healing that he had seemed to be having trouble with whatever it was.

It started off with him feeling dizzy then he a rash that spread all over his body, next was diarrhoea followed by a high fever. He could not go to the doctors with what he had, because he was not even a citizen and was a wanted person. He was worried when he started to cough up blood as well as pee it. He knew it some type of poison but not it was, then one of the vines hand him a syringe fill with what he thought was a bright green liquid substance.

Knowing that he would probably die and was on his last legs he decided to trust that plants, as they did not want to hurt him and that they were trying to help. He took the syringe and injected himself with it before passing out.

He woke up two days later in bed; he knew that he had not been there before he passed out so the plants and vines must have put him to bed. Harry was surprised to discover a number of things had changed about himself. First he felt healthier and stronger as well as being more alive than he had ever felt before. His healing had also improved to where it was all most spontaneous; he no longer needs his glasses to see. His skin had changed color which had been pale white before was now pale green tint to it, that would be more pronounced as he spent more time outside in the sunlight.

At Gotham PD commissioner Gordon call out to the squad room for two detectives and the chief to come to his office. The two detectives that he ask for was detective Helen Yin and detective Cash Tankenson, the chief was Angle Rojas

Three entered the commissioner's office and took the offered seats

"As you know two and a half months ago there was a explosion at a local hotel were three British people were killed. We still don't what caused the explosion or the strange black flames. What i want you three to do is try and find the young child that went missing that night. You are to find him, find out what happened and if he is alright.

"Sir what can we do we don't have any leads or know what he looks like" this was said by the attractive Asian detective yin.

"Why should we be wasting our time with a foreign missing kid that is most likely dead" that was said by the bastard chief Rojas

"we should be wasting our time find the missing 6 year old child because that is our job. It should not and does not matter who the person is or were they are from. You are walking on very thin ice with me at the moment you do not have either the authority or the right to question my decisions. As to your question detective yin its simple i now that we have no leads but what i am going to do is have you three look into every reports about unrecognisable children or strange occurrences or happening, someone or somewhere you will find him. Dismissed"

With that the tree of them left the office.

One of the regular jobs that harry did at the green house was feeding the plants it mostly meant watering a few of the plants or adding some nutrients to the water. He got the nutrients from the local garden supply shop, the ones that he had to take special care of where the carnivorous plants he had to go to the butcher from them.

It was during one such trip that harry had the misfortune of running into the clown prince of crime himself the joker. Harry was coming back for the butchers when he heard an explosion coming from the nearby bank, just as he was about to turn a corner he was knocked on his butt by a figure running around the same corner. As he looked up he saw the barrel of a revolver held by what can be described as the most scary looking clown he had ever seen, he was wearing a purple suit with some kind of flower in the a button hole, his skin seemed to have been bleached white and had green hair and a demented grin that looked as if was always stuck on there. When Harry looked in to his eyes he was able to make out the madness within the man.

Harry knew two things one was that this was the Joker as he had heard people take about him the most and two that he was going to die if he did nothing.

The joker looks at the kid that he had run into deciding to have a little fun that he was always game for. Since the batman was not there this kid would have to do instead.

"Why so Serious ... I know let's put a smile on your face."

Harry was not listing to anything the Joker said as he had one thought in his mind, he was not going to die a coward. He was going to fight back, he was going to do anything he could to stay alive, he was free of the Dursley's free of the abuse but this person was just like Vernon. Realising this it made him want to fight more he was done taking the shit he was done being a punching bag. Before he or the Joker knew what was happing Harry charged forward.

Harry first blow landed right on the mark the only problem was that the kick was A super charged due to his magic and the metal skeleton he had. B the kick was fuelled by his adrenalin and C it was right between the joker's legs nailing him in his balls.

The Joker may be many things one of them being one of the most feared figures in Gotham. He may be one of the few criminals to be a challenge for the Batman, but he's still human but the one thing that he was most definitely was a man and like any many getting kick in the nuts his eyes watered and wide at the strength of the kick. Then he grabbed his crotch in pain yelling out and falling over onto the ground.

The Joker was in pain so he did not see the kid land the next blow which just so happened to be a super head butt to his head. The strength of the blow knocked the would be crazed killer out cold and into the land of unconsciousness. Harry picks the Joker up and to add insult to injury he threw him into the nearest wall breaking a few bones.

Sing the Joker was unconsciousness and that Harry usual mugged those that tried to hustle him, mug him or rob him. Harry slowly walk over to the downed criminal and began to search him as he usual did. Checking the Jokers pockets for anything of use he might want to keep, he found a couple of joy buzzers and a five inch switchblade with a purple and green handle with the words "_Lets put a smile on that face_" carved on it. After putting the knife and joy buzzers into his pockets he also tucked the revolver, which had the words "_Why so serious?_" carved on the grip, into the back of his jeans and covered it up with his coat. When Harry looked into the bag that the clown was carrying he let out a low whistle due to seeing all of those diamonds, it was at that moment that Harry heard sirens heading his way. Not willing to take the chance that it was the police Harry grabbed the bag of diamonds and 'ported back to the greenhouse leaving the cops to come across a sight they'd never thought they'd see, The Joker unconscious after apparently getting mugged, and if someone could mug the joker they must be a serious threat. If only they knew.

The next night harry arrived back at the green house having gone out to practise some of his exercises to find two strange women and two hyenas in the green house he was in the branches of one of the trees hidden listing to what they were saying. The first one was a lady in her late twenties to early thirties that had red hair with what seemed to be plants in it, she was currently wearing an orange jumpsuit that read Arkham Asylum on the back followed by an identification number underneath. Her most distinctive feature however was her green skin. The second women appeared to be slightly younger than the first she was in a black and red jester's costume that seemed to cling to her like a second skin, she also seemed to be wearing white face paint and a domino mask over her blue eyes as well.

None of the two of them could see him and the two hyenas could hear or smell him as he was downwind from them.

Early at the greenhouse two strangers figures approached the green house these two were poison ivy that was just released from Arkham and her partner Harley Quinn with two hyenas.

"It's good to out of that place; I can't wait to get back to the greenhouse to see my lovely babies. Harley"

"I know what you mean last time I was in there it felt like forever and having to listen to those shrinks try and tell me how I was nuts. Thanks for stopping to let me pick up my babies Red, I really appreciate it".

"You can show me how much you appreciate it later Harl, but for now I've got to replace glass the Bat broke when he got me last time, granted it's probably too late to save all but some of my hardiest babies."

"Don't worry Red you'll have it all as good as new before you know it."

"I'm sure I will. Now let's get inside I'm freezing out here"

"Me too, but then again it's no wonder with what we're wearing

They made their way inside green house. They both stopped and looked around in wonder

"Say red did you not say that the last time the Bats got you he wrecked the place and that nearly most of the glass was gone."

"You know I did Harl, someone most have took care of the place...I wonder who would do it. I dought the bat would as he does not seem the time or have the time chasing after every one."

"Or if they are still hear red"

They headed to the plant bed

Back to the present

"Some ones been sleeping in your bed red, some ones being eater your food"

"You know this is not Goldie locks and the three bears Harley"

Harley pouts at poison ivy

"i know but you have got to admit that it is quite close. Come on some on has been living here and sleeping hear as well it just fits hehee"

Just then a small wind blows in from one of the cracked windows that harry has yet to fix as it is to high for him to reach. The two hyenas sniff the air and immediately began growling in Harry's direction having picked up his scent. The women turned in his direction, and calmly they green skinned one spoke,

"You should come out now."

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or The Batman.

This is a multi crossover with harem voting.

Also this story will follow closely another author story but will be different

Harry Potter and the new beginnings chapter 3

After hearing the green skinned lady talk to him and knowing that is was pointless trying to pretend that he was not there because of the hyenas. Deciding to use an old saying that he had heard nothing ventured nothing gained Harry jumped down from the branch that he was hiding on, down into the shadowy floor and out of the darkness to face these two women and the two hyenas.

Both women were not sure what to expect. First they thought that no one knew where this place was expected the Batman and two, that no one would be there. What surprised them both however was when a young boy emerged from the looming shadows, this they did not expect.

The first to break out of their surprise and shock was Harley Quinn, "what the hell red, who's this and what is a kid doing here"

Poison Ivy looked at Harley with a quizzed looked. "Now how would I have known that Harley I've been in Arkham for the past six months? So quite honestly I've got no clue who he is or what he is doing here" she answered back

Now there was one thing that ticked Harry off and that was people talking as if he was not there or part of the conversation, he had enough of that back with the Dursley's. They would talk around him or through his as if he did not exist and now that he was free he was not going to let that happen again. Getting irritated at not getting asked directly, he made his decision, he interrupted them both before they continued to talk more.

"Excuse me both, but if you have any questions that you want to ask me then ask me them. Don't talk about me if as if I'm not here. You can ask me ladies." Harry said this all the while looking directly at the both of them.

Both were surprised by this kid especially the way he talked and his attitude he was confidante. Haley was surprised by the way he talked it was if he was much older that his young appearance. Being a psychologist she was curious and intrigued by him.

Poison Ivy was surprised at the way he talked to the two of them and he was not afraid of them. Perhaps it was that he did not know who they were, which was probably judging by the fact that he had an accent. She too was as curious as her friend about the young boy and what he was doing there.

Seeing as neither one of them was talking and both were staring at him Harry got a bit nervous, so he cleared his throat to get their attention.

Hearing the you boy clear his throat and looking at the two of them expectably, caused the two ladies to come out of their internal evaluation of him.

Poison Ivy aka the red head quirked an eyebrow at Harry in a curious and questioning manner.

"do you know where you are young one" the red head asked him first.

Thinking that this was a strange first question he answered them all the same.

"Why yes I do know where I am. I am in a green house in the middle of an abandoned park" Harry answered.

This further surprised then both as that was not the kind of response that they were expecting, but something told Harley that this was normal for him and something else that she hoped she was wrong about but would wait and see.

Surprised by his answer Poison Ivy decided to try another question.

"You're not afraid of us?"

"You know that sounded more like a statement than a question, but no. I'm not afraid of wither of you or the two hyenas that you have with you." Harry responded while tilting and shaking his head no.

"Why?" he asked after a small pause.

Shocked at the well thought out response and by what he said and that he was not afraid of them or the two hyenas when grown men normally run away from them.

"You see almost everyone in Gotham save a select few know to stay away from me and Harley. The only ones that don't are the Batman, the police and the criminals. Don't you know who we are?" Poison Ivy asked the young boy that was standing in her green house.

"Sorry, but no I don't know who you are" harry replayed to her.

Poison Ivy was surprised by his answer, letting out a sigh she decided to try a different approach.

"Ok I guess that we should start over, first things first introductions are in order. My name is Pamala Isly but everyone calls me Poison Ivy, and my friend over there is...?" before she could finish her sentence Harley jumped in.

"Oh gosh, hi there sweetie, as red over there was about to say my name is Harley Quinn, but for only you and red you can call me Harl".

Harley said all that while gloumping Harry and very excitedly, the grin that was on her face would not be amiss on one of the Jokers smilex victims. Poison Ivy for her part was rather angry and irritated at having her introduction interrupted before Harry broke free from Harley and started to speak.

"Well since you both told me your names it is only polite that I do the same. My name is Harry Potter and not that I know your names I do know who you are. It reminds me that I have heard of you two, I heard some guys in the park talking about the two of you. They that "those two are hot a hell and crazy as fuck", they were also talking about someone called catwomen. One of them said that "he would not mind bending you all over and fucking you raw". Harry recalled while looking a Harley at the end of his speech. "By the way what does fuck mean" harry asked the both of them confused.

At first both Ivy and Harley were surprised by what he said but that soon changed to anger at what those two men had said about them, more so Poison Ivy.

"How dare they say that, I'll not let them do that to you Harl no one touches you like that" Ivy said

"No worries red. You know I would not let them do that to me, but I thank you for looking after me." Harley said

Confused Poison Ivy tried to figure out what Harley meant before it clicked

Harry's response caught both women of guard due to the fact the no five year old, for that's how he looked would even indirectly describe them like that or should know the word fuck.

Each woman had two sides to them, one side everyone knew about. The other only the two of them and Catwomen knew about. There were for Harley the prankster who loved to joke about and cause mischief and mayhem, stealing things and having fun the other side was that of the psychiatrist that wanted to help and look after people. For Poison Ivy it was that of the Eco warrior who fought for the plants against the industrial companies. The other side was that of a women/ mother who wanted to love and protect the young. It was this side that raised its self to scold Harry.

"Harry you shouldn't really use that word"

Now Harry was generally confused by this because he had heard a lot of people say it, and no one seemed to mind or stop them. He decided to ask them why he should not use that word.

"What? Fuck? Why?"

Ivy's eyebrows were twitching and she could feel Harley was of no help either as she was just standing there beginning to smile, feeling exasperated she replayed.

"Yes, Harry that word"

Harry tilted his head to the side in a confused mannerism

"You know it's just a word, nothings bad ever comes from one word. You know fuck, fuckity, fuckoush, fuck etc."

Of all the responses that he could give this was the furthest from what any of the them thought. His naive response triggered a chain reaction first from Harley burst into fits of uncontrolled laughter especially after looking at Ivy. Poison Ivy looked ready to throttle a certain five year old. Harley after calming down stepped in before Poison Ivy did anything that she might later regret, laying a hand on Ivy's shoulder.

"Ivy, let me deal with this all right"

"Alright Harl and thank you" Ivy replayed

"No problem" Harley turned towards harry and knelt down till she was level with Harry started speaking in a calm and soft tone of voice.

"Harry sweetie, I'm sure you don't know what that word means do you?"

Harry looked at her in the eye while saying "no, just that a lot of people I herd say it?"

"That's what I thought, now Harry I'm afraid that word is a word only grown-ups are allowed to use, OK sweetie?"

Harry thought about what she had said, while he did not fully understand what it meant or why only grown-ups were allowed to say it. He knew that there must be a reason for it and that he would try to find out about it when he was older. So he replied to her "OK"

Now Ivy looked at Harley in both relief and surprise, it must have shown on her face because Harley caught it.

"How did you do that" Ivy asked her jester friend.

"You know I used to work in Arkham as a shrink, remember red".

"Oh I see, I remember that you did work there for a while Harl." Now that those questions were out of the way and reassured, Ivy returned to one of her biggest questions.

"So Harry what are you doing here anyway."

Harry looking directly at her replayed not even pausing." I live here" as this was the most obvious answer in the world.

This shocked Ivy but it lead to the next obvious question.

"Will it take you long to explain why you are living here?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "depends do you want the truth?"

"The true" Ivy replies eager to know more about why this kid was in her green house.

"OK, but do you want the long or short answer?" Harry replies back

"How long will the short and long answer take?" Ivy asked curious about the different answers

"Short answer 30 seconds and the long about two hours".

"I think the long answer" Ivy thought that this one was the better of the two as she and Harl would get more information this way and more answers.

"Since this will take some time, I think we'll continue this by the flower bed as to be more comfy, is that ok with you Harl".

Now Harley could not resist such a set up, so with a lecherous grin she replied. "My, my red, if don't know trying to take me to bed already? What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Harley's response made both Ivy blush with embarrassment and shaking with what she had said. Luckly Harry did not see this.

"Meet the both of you there" Harry said quickly before disappearing off into the leaves. Both of them turned around only to see that he had gone already.

Ivy turned towards Harley. "You know Harley I think that I'm going to be having a major head ach by the end of the night once everything is said a done."

Harley just smiled at Ivy "still things should be interesting beats being board".

It took the two women a little time to arrive at the flower bed. When they did Harry had already set up a few rays of solar lamps and was just finishing with the last one. Harry heard them coming and turned towards them smiling at the both of them.

"I thought that it would be a good idea if we could see each other more easily, what do you think?" he asked the both of them wanting to know what they thought about it.

"Your right it does make it easier to see each other, it's a good idea" Ivy supplied

Ivy looked at Harley silently asking her what she thought and wanted to do. Just looking at Ivy she shrugged her shoulder

Seeing as Harley did not really care one way or the other, the both climbed on to the bed but Harry did not. Ivy and Harley noticed this and turned to look at him. Harry was walking over to a nearby tree, they were both surprised and gobsmacked when one of the vines on the tree reached down and wrapped its self around Harry. The vine wrapped its self around his waist and pulled him gently up to one of the branches. Settled Harry decided to make himself comfy, he proceeded to take of his coat, hat and shoes. He wrapped his coat up into a pillow and put it behind his head to be used as a pillow. The hat and shoes where pit to the side. Both women were finally able to see the full face of the young boy. He had short messy black hair, emerald green eyes, but the thing that stood out was his scar on his otherwise smooth head. The scar was in the shape of a lightning bolt right in the middle of his forehead. After all this he finally turned his attention to the two ladies, grinning he said.

"Ready"

Ivy Shaking herself out the self induced trance watching Harry shook her head to clear the cobwebs out, she started to question him.

"All right, first what is your full name?"

"As far as I know it is just Harry Potter"

Both Ivy and Harley filed that away deciding to ask about it later.

"OK Harry, how old are you?"

"Five"

Now this caught them both off guard. Ivy and Harley thought he was older, judging by the way he talked and held himself, but his height was shocking making others thinks that he was younger. This set alarm bells off for Harley. Ivy took a few minutes to process this. After looking at Harry carefully she decided that he was telling the truth.

"Alright Harry thank you. Now you can tell us about your time in the green house?"

Looking carefully at the both of them Harry decided how much he should tell them. He decided to tell them almost everything leaving out his abilities and what they could do, but telling them the truth. The reason he did not what to revile his abilities was for two reasons. 1st he did not trust them fully yet and did not want his abilities turned on him. 2nd he did not what them kicking him out due to his abilities. So he told them everything that happed while in the green house.

After a few minutes pause for both Harley and Ivy digesting what harry had told them. Both new that he was hiding something about his time, but knowing why. Everyone has secrets and he probably does not want us to know everything about him, he does not trust us. This raised their respect, Ivy found herself liking that he loved taking care of the plants; most males did not like plants preferring to destroy them instead.

Harley had been playing close attention to what everyone said or had not said. she felt that some of the questions that she want to know the answer to need to be asked as there was a gnawing question that she both did and did not want the answer to. Deciding to start of small Harley asked.

"Hey sweetie, where are your parents, aren't you living with them?"

Harry's response, and the way he said it shocked them. The way he said it was with no emotion and the sheer calmness of his tone.

"There both dead."

Harley and Ivy were saddened and shocked by this.

"I didn't mean to be rude or anything but how did they die. Also I'm sorry"

"It's Ok. They both died when I was very young so i don't remember them at all. As for how they died, they were murdered."

Now Harley and Ivy were getting used to being shocked by his answers but this one floored the both of them. Harley lost her smile and steeled herself of the next few questions.

"I'm sorry; no child should have to lose their parents in such a way." Both her and Ivy may be criminals but they were not cold hearted ones. "How old were you"

"Like I said I don't really remember them. I was about one and a half when they were killed."

Ok so if his parents were killed when he was one and a half he must have been living with someone else since them.

"You're not from around here?"

"No"

"Where are you from then?"

"England" was Harry's simple reply.

"Who did you or do you live with ten since your parents deaths?"

Harry over all expression darkened when Harley asked that question. This surprised the both young ladies for they had never since the met him seen him like this.

"My family, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley" he spat out them names with such venom that it surprised them.

Tentatively Harley asked him

"Then why are you not living with them now?"

"There all dead" the calmness and the uncaring manner that he side it in was really beginning to set alarm bells of for the two of them especially Harley and unnerved them both.

"Sorry" Harley felt that she should apologise, the way that she said it was more of a question than an actual statement. Now his response this time sent a shiver up the both of their spines.

"Don't be sorry for them. I'm not"

"What do you mean? Normal people would be more concerned that a relative of their was dead"

"Well first according to them I was never normal, they called me a freak or layabout for as long as I can remember and that was when they were nice other times it was just boy or it. You want to know why I don't care. Why I'm glad that that they are dead? It all started when I was sent to love with theme after my parents were killed. They beat me, with their fists, bats, belts, anything they could lay their hands on at the time. They broke my bones a number of time sometimes waiting weeks before taking me to the hospital to get it fix, and only when they need me to work for them and could not do it because of the broken bones. Feed me old or mouldy old food that was past its sell buy date and that was if I was good and lucky often times they would lock me in the cupboard and not feed me at all letting me starve. They claimed that I was wasting their food, I cooked all their meals every day for them if I did not do it right or they just felt like it they would beat and starve me, i did the cleaning, the ironing, the washing the gardening. My bed was a small mattress with a few old blankets to keep me warm in the cupboard under the stairs which they would lock me in at night or during the day to keep me out of sight. The reason that we are in the states is because the company that Vernon works for sent him here for a deal, they said that he could take his family with him. No one could take me off their hands they wanted to leave me behind with someone but no one was free. They had to take me along as they did not trust me their alone. The deal went wrong Vernon did not get what he wanted and blamed it on his freak of a nephew, so he tried to kill me. He tried to beat me to death with his own bear hands; he also tried to choke me. Petunia and Dudley did nothing to help me as usual they just stood there watching and smiling at what he did. I was losing blood and mu bones were broken then he said something and I snapped. I killed them all without thought or hesitation, and I'm glad that they are dead."

Harley fears were confirmed. It all fitted the way he talked and held himself the look. It all made sense, after hearing Harry's description she was half temped to let the Joker of Mr. Freeze at them or have Bud and Lou hunt them down. She wanted to show those bastards what it meant to suffer for hurting a child. She could be just as dangerous as the Joker, but nut no point now as they were dead. She knew that Harry had not lied about that point. She had watched him closely. When Harry had said that he killed the, there was no hesitation, no stutter, no trace of a lie. His body language and the time of his voice was steady and even in a surprising creepy monotone.

If one were to look closely at Ivy they would see that her eyes appeared suspiciously wet. Ivy thoughts were not that pleasant what she wanted to do was feed them to one of her more carnivorous pants and let them digest very very slowly. Ivy had been surprised not only by the fact that he had openly admitted to killing them be it in self defence, but also that it did not seem to be effecting him. How could people let this kind of abuse happen to a child?

There was a long pause as they all contemplated what was said. Harry was counting down trying to calm himself down from reliving his past. Ivy took that time to calm herself down reassuring herself that they were dead, then what to do with the young boy. Making up her mind she leaned over to whisper in Harley's ear, to hear what she thought about it. Harley thought about it before smiling in conformation. No one was looking for him as far as they could tell and he had nowhere to go. Ivy getting the OK from Harley that she had no problem with the idea looked in Harry directly in the eye and ask him in a soft kind tone of voice.

"Harry, me and Harl would like to know if you still would like to live here, with us."

Harry was shocked and worried that they would kick he out he had no were else to go. So he was shocked when he heard what Ivy said.

"You mean you're not going to turn me in or kick me out" harry was incredulous

Ivy gave a tiny smile but a smile none the less, while Harley had her usual massive grin back on.

"No Harry we are not going to kick out, there is no reason to turn you in especially since it would be kind of hypocritical of us to do that. Seeing as we are both considered criminals" Ivy replied

"We thing that you can use a good home, some were safe and loving. We think we can provide that if you want? Ivy likes you for looking after her plants and they seem to like you as well. I'm sure Ivy would appreciate it. Think of it as a bonus id we are away for some reason then you can take care of them. So what do you say sweetie? Do you want to live with us?" Harley supplied for Ivy

"You know Harl, I think that this is the longest time I've herd you talk without making a joke or lewd comment, innuendos and being completely serious

"Hey red I can be serious when I need to be, besides bit me" Harley then stuck out her tongue in a childish manner.

Poison Ivy could only shake her head at Harley's response.

There for both Ivy and Harley were shocked, before either of them knew what happened they each felt a small arm around them. Realising that it was harry and that he was saying something to them, listing in they were able to hear what he was saying.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you "he kept saying it repeatedly over and over again

It took them a while to gently pry him lose as we was crying in happiness. They both looked at him in shock at how he got to them so fast.

"Harry dear, what was that?"Ivy questioned softly.

Harry was no nervous in his excitement and happiness he forgot to control himself and was now fidgeting not meeting their gaze before he came up with an answer.

"It was a hug" it was more of a question than a statement the way he said it. He was hoping that they would just buy that answer.

Neither Ivy nor Harley was buying that answer though. Ivy gently lifted Harry's gaze to met her's, she used the same gently but firm voice.

"We know that, what I met was how did you get to use so fast like you just appeared. Is there something that you need to tell use?"

Harry could lie to them but what could he tell them that would be believed. He did not what to lie to either of them taking a few deep breaths he decided to tell them the truth. Calming himself down first he told them.

"I'm not sure what it is called exactly but petunia told me that it was magic that I inherited from my mum and dad. As they could do it. She went on to explain that there is a school where you learn or how to use and control it. Neither Petunia, Vernon nor Dudley could use it as mum was adopted into the family not blood related. I have all ways been able to do it, to heal myself but did not know how or why. It was slow but after Vernon tried to kill me and I killed then I could feel it better. Now that I am free of them and own my own I have been training myself. I started to teach myself how to control and access it better. I have been doing this down at a disused construction site. So far I have learned how to make myself stronger and faster. I have used it to cheat the hustlers and game cheats that do those card or cup games on the streets."

Ivy and Harley had been listing to what he said; ivy raised one delegate eye brow when he said that.

Harley could not help but question him excitability, bouncing around on the floor bed.

"Harl would you please calm down" asked a rather angry Ivy.

"Sorry red. Harry what do you mean cheated them? Harley asks harry.

"Well I cheated the conmen, hustler s and tricksters that cheated people out of their money using card games, cups and nuts. So I'd cheat them out of it."

Ivy was curious. "I'm surprised you haven't been caught by them or the police."

Well the first time I tried it, the guy followed me and tried to steal his money back. Pretty sore loser anyway when I did not give him it back he tried to punch me. It didn't go as planned cause I beat him up instead. Since he was going to rob me I returned the favour and robbed him while he was unconscious. As I finished so the cops came by and I accidently "beamed back". So I trained myself so i could do it better"

Harley could not but help grin even bigger. Some were born with talent others had skills, harry seemed to be a natural at being a criminal born with talent. From his explanation she thought it was friggin obvious that the five years old was a strong meta-human. The thing that he could do was insane even if he did not know it, he could teleport and already had enough control over his powers that he could defend himself in a mugging. He definitely had potential.

Ivy thought s were similar to her crazy blond haired lover's Ivy thoughts included how well he worked with her plants and the fact that he was responsible for looking after and probably saving the lives of many of her plants. She was considering making him her apprentice something that she had never done before or considered.

Both hyena's Bud and Lou liked him

Harry seeing that they both accepted him and did not think he was a freak, decided that he had all ready revealed to them this much he might as well tell them everything.

"You know Gotham is pretty strange, I know I killed my relations and go missing no one seems to care that a five year old is missing. them people try to mug me because I took their money but end up getting beat up and mugged instead still no one seems to notice or care. They don't even report it to the police. Then a few days ago I met this strange man that was going to destroy some building full of people. When he saw me he was going to kill me, as not to leave any witnesses. He had these weird gloves that could knock down any building or cause the ground to split and shake. He said his name was Tempura or something like that. I distracted him long enough to knock him out. After making sure that he was unconscious I searched him for anything of use and got, his money, his gloves, he also had a computer thing with him but I left that with him. Later I met this weird crazy clown thing I think it was a guy. I bumped into him as I was turning a corner he was running the opposite direction and knocked me down. Next thing I know he's pointing a gun at my head. He asked me "why so serious... I know let's put a smile on your face". Deciding to fight back I charged him, I kick him really hard between the leg. He looked really funny, what with his eyes going wide. He grabbed his thing yelled out then fell over onto the ground. Then I head butted him that knocked him out but I then threw him into a brick wall just felt like it. I then mugged him i gout a couple of buzz thingies, a knife with some words craved on the side of it, his gun with more words on the handgrip, he also had some diamonds I took them and ported back here".

After Harry had finished talking both Ivy and Harley were in shock at hearing what he said. Both women thought that they knew who he was talking about. After a long pause Harley wanted to know if the person he was talking about was in fact the Joker.

"Harry sweetie did the second person the crazy clown thing have a purple suit, white skin and have green hair and a big smile?"

Recalling what the clown looked like Harry thought for a moment, before replying with a "yep he did".

Now needing to make absolutely sure Harley asked Harry "can you show me the stuff that you took from him". ivy interrupts with her own "as well as the Tempura guy stuff as well please."

"OK, here you go I'll just go and get the other stuff". Harry reached down into his trousers and handed Harley the switch blade that he took from the Joker to her with that he ported up to the branch to get the rest. It only took him a couple of seconds to get the stuff before rejoining them. He hand the gun and the gloves to Harley and Ivy. I also took these ring things from his as well Harry explained handing over the joy buzzers to Harley.

Harry notices that the both of them had gone pale when he hand them the things. Harry was concerned about why they were reacting like this. "What's wrong?"

Harley nervously cleared her throat before lick her suddenly dry lips.

"Red, these are the real deal. This is Mr. J's favourite knife and gun, fuck even the pair of joy buzzers are the real deal their his"

Poison Ivy let that information sink in letting go of the fact that she had just said the word that she told Harry of for using, Harry also let it go as well.

"Harl they may be real that is not the only thing these gloves are real as well they belong to him" Ivy stated

Ivy looked at Harry before coming to a decision. "I guess that settles it then Harry. I'm going to make you my apprentice".

Harley not wanting to be left out jumped in with "ME TOO"

"What" both Harry and Ivy said at the same time?

"I want to help, I want harry to be my apprentice to" Harley pleaded with Ivy.

"What's that" Harry asked bewildered

"What it means is that you'll be mine and Harleys student and you'll do your best and so will we to teach you everything that we know" ivy explained to Harry with a kind smile.

Harry threw his arms around both of them thanking them both over and over. It took a few minutes but eventually Harley burst out laughing and fell over holding her sides.

Ivy looked at Harley curiously about why she was laughing herself so hard.

"Harley what's the matter love, why are you laughing so hard?"

It took a while before she was able to answer the question but could not stop the chuckles. Mr J the clown prince of crime bane of Gotham, Arkham and the Batman. Runs into Harry threatening him and gets kick in the nuts hard enough to fall over then gets beaten up and knocked unconscious before being robed. Just wait till the other criminals hear about this his rep will be shot. Hee, Hee.

Ivy could not help but smile at that as well. Harry was truly something.

Harry decided to show them what else he got he turned to them and said "wait here, I've got something else that I would like to show you" he said with a smile on his face before he ported away.

After harry had left both women took stock of everything that had happened since they stepped into the green house and met harry. Slowly the consent shocks that they both received caused the both of them to collapse backwards onto the bed. Both Harley and Ivy were trying to make sense of everything.

"You know what Red; I think that Gotham and the villains had best watch out. It does make you wander what he's gonna show us next. The hope diamond, the lost jade statue, the Riddler in his underwear... bats mask?" Harley could not help but muse to her red haired lover.

"Harley in all honesty I wouldn't be a bit surprised if he did all that at this moment in time." Replied an amused Ivy

"Red were you serious about making him you're apprentice?"

"Yes I'd be mad not to do it. What about your offer Harley?"

"I meant everything I said" Harley replied. "Like you I'd be mad not to."

"You know that according to the courts both of you technically are" harry told them both returning from where he went to. Both Harley and Ivy shared a chuckle at the well meaning joke.

Harry chose that moment to appear carrying a bag in his small hands, smiling brightly at the two villainess.

"I took these from that clown as well, the cash was from the others." Harry told the both of them proudly.

Ivy and Harley carefully took the bag from Harry and with forced calm opened the bag. Ivy nearly fell back onto the bed, Harley did and was laughing like a mad women. This happened immediately after taking a look inside it and saw all the white shinny diamonds inside it.

"he,he,he . He stole the Jokers stolen loot, just wait till MR Freeze or the Riddler hears this he will never live it down."

Ivy looked at Harley in both agreement and amusement.

"Red?"

"Yes Harl what is it"

"You know with all that money and diamonds you're going to make all the other rouges envious, you know that right."

"Yes I do Harl , but the cash belongs harry. The diamonds are for all of us right harry?" Ivy enquired

Harry just smiled at the both of them signalling a yes. He had no problem sharing the money with these two women as he had more than enough for himself to live on as he was.

Both Ivy and Harley finally succumbed to sleep and fell into unconscious with two smiles on their faces. Their dreams were filled both erotic dreams about each other and of all the thing they could pull off with their new apprentice. They both knew in their hearts that Harry was innocent and had only killed in self defence he was not a stone cold murder like some of the Gotham's rouges.

Harry seeing that the two women that he now thought of as his new guardians falling asleep he decided to make them comfy by pulling a giant leaf over them to keep them warm. Stifling a yawn, realising how tired he was as well he instinctively slipped in between the two of them a proceeded to fall asleep and join them in unconsciousness, not realising the he was now lying between two of Gotham's most dangerous and desired women. Manu people would kill to be in his position right now both men and women including a white haired toad hermit.

In England Albus Dumbledore walked down Diagon Alley heading towards Gringotts. Dumbledore walked up to the nearest goblin restraining his sneer at the gusting little creatures.

"What do you need" groaned out the goblin

Smiling kindly Albus said

"I need to talk to Nipcrook"

"Sliverfang will show you the way" the goblin replied not looking up from the paper that he was reading.

"Follow me" was the curt response for the newly arrived goblin

Sliverfang lead Dumbledore through a series of passages to Nipcrook's office. Sliverfang disappeared inside the office leaving Dumbledore outside. A short time later Sliverfang reappeared a announced that Nipcrook was ready to see him.

"What can Gringotts do for you Dumbledore?"

"Straight to the point, very well as we both are very busy. OK as the guardian to Harry Potter I need to make sure that his money is invested properly so what I want is this. To freeze his trust found vault till he turns eleven, and that no one else can have access to the family vault. Also I need to transfer some money from that vault to vault 713, the amount being 1,500 galleons."

"That can be arranged, the money will be transferred into the vault shortly. Is there anything else that we can do for you"

"No thank you that is everything"

With that sorted Dumbledore left Gringotts happy now that he had control over the Potters accounts. Now all he had to do was make sure Potter and Black never met or if they did it would be advantageous to his plans. Dumbledore next stop was the Weasleys to arrange a marriage contract between their only daughter and Potter. Arthur and his family were firm supporters of Dumbledore and if he promised them some of the Potter fortune they would jump at the chance.

Next morning in Gotham at Gotham PD yin, Tankinson and Rojas were at work, trying to find any links to the missing child. All three were looking through police reports to try and find him, well two were doing most of the work Rojas was doing little as possible as he did not really care. Commissioner Gordon walked into their office to see if they had made any progress in the case yet.

"Have you found anything?"

"No, we have been at this or days, there's no sign of the missing brat" Rojas tells Gordon

"Tankinson , what about you? Do you share Rojas sentiment?"

"Tankinson has not yet found anything but Tankinson will. No commissioner Gordon Tankinson does not share chief Rojas sentiment."

"OK keep looking, Yin"

The attractive Asian detective was busy with her head buried in various reports and was quite excited about something that she did not here Commissioner Gordon calling her.

"Yin" Gordon walks over to her and taps Yin on the shoulder "Yin"

Yin looks up startled to the commissioner.

"Have you found any leads Yin" he asks her softly knowing that she does not like Rojas or shares his sentiments.

Taking a few seconds to clear her thoughts and get organised she turns to him before replying.

"Actually sir I think I might have"

"What/" yelled the other two detectives

"Why didn't you tell me you found something?" bellowed the fat slob better known as Rojas

"I didn't tell you because I just found it" Yin replies to the question with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What did you find" Gordon asks, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Well it's just a theory, but... what I found was a number of reports about different events that would have just have been over looked normally. What I mean is a mugger and conman getting robbed as well as others like him, other criminals being the victim normally these would be over looked as normal events in Gotham. These events had nothing to do with the Batman; it does not have his _Modus operandi_ over it. The first report was field about a street hustler being mugged. He stated that a kid cleaned him out at his game; he went after him to get it back by mugging him but gets mugged instead. There are a number of reports of the same thing happening to different people." then there are these two cases files indicating the two filed on the desk before handing them to Commissioner Gordon.

"What's so special about them" Tankinson asks

"Well the first is a report about the Tempura incident. When he was found a "questioned" by the bat he said that he had been hired to destroy the building with people still inside it. It just so happened that he was interrupted by a kid before he could start. He was going to kill him when he was knocked out then robbed. The other one is more from a witness than the "victim". In this case it was the Joker that was the victim. He had just robbed the bank when he ran into a young boy. He pulled out a gun on him but got kicked in the balls; head butted, then beat up and robbed. He left before the police arrived. The description the witness gives matches what we know about the missing boy"

"Let me get this straight you think a five year old has been mugging the criminals of Gotham and beat two of its most dangerous criminals how? And where is he now?" Gordon asked her

"Given all the evidence and the reports it ink I can explain it all. If I'm right it would be easy for him to beat them. What my hypothesis is . . . he's a meta human that's powers awakening violently during what we can only assume was a beating, he ran away afterwards and has gone somewhere in Gotham."

"Ha I knew it, he one of those fucking freaks, just what we need another one of them running around."

Gordon looks at Rojas as he says this. Gordon takes a few deep breaths to try and clam himself, before he thinks screw it."

"Shut the fuck up you useless shit stain I've had all I can fucking stand of your shity attitude. Rojas hand in you badge."

They were all in shock, none of them had ever heard the commissioner yell or swear that much before he never swore so hearing him swearing was a shock to them.

"You're firing me" Rojas asked in shock and anger

Smiling vindictively "no I'm not going to let you off that easy. No what I'm going to do is demote you to detective, your pay will be cut and all the privileges that you had are no revoked. Yin you are being promoted to chief and put in charge of this investigation."

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down"

"I won't stand for this" yells out Rojas enraged

"Well Rojas there's the door don't let it hit you on the way out."

Rojas knew that he had two chooses one he could leave and kiss everything good buy or two he could stay. Deciding to stay and keep his pension he remained silent.

With that sorted Gordon left them to it, while he worried about were or who harry was with.

Author notes

Sorry for the long update but was busy with my tech course but will be working on this story over the summer and some others.

Let me know who you want in the harem and will post the results each chapter


End file.
